


Kurt

by haleseihcs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleseihcs/pseuds/haleseihcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how your life can turn out to be like an old movie. He never thought that his life would be an Audrey Hepburn movie; but if he's going to live his life like he's in a movie, there's really no one he'd rather emulate. Kurt lives a life based on the movie Sabrina. Cooper as playboy brother. Blaine as serious brother. Klaine ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to the[ Klaine Big Bang 2013](http://klainebigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Cover Art and Fan Mix by [ Hazelandglasz](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/)  
> Awesome Beta skills by [ bigblackmustache](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Fanmix may be found[ Here](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/64763701636/kurt-a-klaine-big-bang-fanmix)

  


It’s strange how your life can turn out to be like an old movie. He never thought that his life would be an Audrey Hepburn movie; but if he’s going to live his life like he’s in a movie, there’s really no one he’d rather emulate.

~#~#~#~

When he was three his parents took jobs in the Anderson household, his father as a chauffeur/mechanic, his mother as housekeeper/social secretary. The Andersons were kind to his mother and father, treated them like they were extended family rather than employees. When his mother got sick they gave his father all the time he needed to help her through it and offered to look after him. After she died, they continued to let him live in the house and go to school with their sons, thus allowing his father to grieve without having to worry about him. It only took a month before his father thanked them and moved him back to their apartment over the garage. He and his father struggled to make a life for themselves without the one person they wanted more time with.

~#~#~#~

He spent his childhood thinking that he was a member of the Anderson family, playing with the Anderson boys, going to school with them. As they grew older, it became clear that the Andersons were gaining more prestige and quietly withdrew their sons from his world. 

~#~#~#~

As he hit his pre-teen years, he started questioning why he felt different, but was worried that his father wouldn’t love him if he talked about his feelings with him. He did his best to ignore his feelings until one day he woke up with soiled sheets and a memory of a strong masculine jawline playing in his mind. That was enough to convince him that he preferred men to women. By this time, the oldest Anderson son had graduated from college and was spending the summer at home, trying to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He spent his days lounging by the pool in his swim trunks, bare chest becoming golden as the sun beat down on him.

For a pre-teen boy just beginning to awaken to sexual feelings it was both heaven and hell that summer. He spent a lot of time alternating between staring out of the windows at the pool deck and taking cold showers that really didn’t do anything but make him more frustrated. It was at this point that he also discovered his love of designing and making his own clothes. He spent hours in his room poring over magazines and history books, then taking pad and paper and drawing his interpretation of what he had seen. When he returned to school he had a wardrobe full of his own creations; all of which he was afraid to wear for fear of being picked on for looking too weird. He started eighth grade in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt rather than the perfectly tailored slacks, button-up shirt with the interesting collar and form fitting vest he wanted to wear. Turns out it doesn’t matter what you wear.

~#~#~#~

High school became a study in showing his individuality and holding his head up high. He found a small group of friends who enjoyed some of the same things he does (mostly singing) and stuck with them for the next four years. He came out to his father at sixteen, relieved when his father told him ‘I love you for who you are, always’. By his senior year he had grown into his own skin and had fostered his crush on the oldest Anderson son. Cooper had become an actor (in nothing more than a series of commercials for a credit report company) and Kurt's ashamed to admit it, but he uses the theme song as his ring tone.

He made extra money by designing and making clothes for some of his girlfriends. They knew he wanted to be a designer, and talked him into applying to fashion design schools. He chooses four, all in Paris: ESMOD, Parsons Paris, International Fashion Academy, and Paris American Academy, choosing them all based on their programs and affiliations with design houses. He was accepted to all four and chose IFA. After his high school graduation ceremony his dad gave him a check to cover all of his schooling and living expenses for as long as he wants to go to school. The only stipulation his dad has is to ‘live life the way you want, Kurt. I love you no matter what you do or who you love’.

~#~#~#~

So in early July, Kurt packs his things and leaves for Paris. He spends a couple weeks in a hotel while finding an apartment before finally finding something that won’t break the bank. His new apartment is light and airy, has plenty of room for him to set up his sewing machine and drafting table; a kitchen with modern appliances; and a bedroom with a walk-in closet. He spends August exploring the city, finding his favorite café, bakery, and place to people watch. Kurt Hummel _loves_ Paris.

When classes begin, Kurt discovers that he isn’t the ‘odd kid’ anymore; every member of his class is just as eccentric as he is. He has finally found a place he belongs. He quickly makes friends with most of his classmates; though he makes frenemies even quicker when two of his classmates realize that he will be competition. Jullien and Nathalie figure that “ _the American_ ” won’t know anything about design. They are wrong. Kurt spends his nights working on his assignments and his weekends hanging out with his new friends. He also makes friends who won’t be his competition in school; _French_ friends. 

He meets Rob in October. Rob is five years older than him, and treats him well. They spend six months dating, he meets Burt during Christmas. Their break-up is friendly, Rob gets transferred to Belgium; they decide to stay friends. 

Kurt spends the summer traveling around Europe, visiting Italy, Germany, England, and Rob in Belgium. He takes his sketch books and pencils with him on his travels, the things he sees inspire him in ways he never thought possible. While visiting Rob, Kurt goes to his first nightclub where he learns that he likes to dance; Rob tells him to enjoy himself, but be sure to keep him in sight. Kurt returns to Paris full of inspiration two weeks before classes begin. 

His second year, Kurt makes more friends outside of school. He goes to clubs on the weekends where he meets Gerard, and Gerard soon becomes his second boyfriend. Gerard is one year older in age, but has many more years of experience than Kurt. Kurt falls hard and fast. Kurt loses his virginity to Gerard three months after they start dating - they stay together for two weeks afterward. That is the first time Kurt’s heart is broken. He dates casually for the rest of his time in Paris and has his heart broken twice more. After Marcel and Vicq, Kurt vows to never date again.

Every Christmas, Burt visits Paris. He sees the changes in his son, not only the physical changes, but the ones brought on by Gerard, Marcel and Vicq. He worries about his son, but knows that he must let his son live his own life. When he leaves after Kurt’s last Christmas in Paris, he lets his son know that he loves him, and he should not close his heart off completely. Love, true love will come when he least expects it.

Although he has enough money to stay in Paris and find a job in a Parisian design house Kurt decides that he wants to return to the States, and so after graduation he returns to his childhood home and his father. He plans to spend the summer hanging out with his dad before finding his first job. He soon discovers that this summer will be anything but relaxing.

~#~#~#~

Kurt peers out the window on one of his many trips from suitcase to closet and stops dead in his tracks. Out of his window, the same window he spent almost every waking hour staring through from twelve to eighteen, he spots none other than Cooper Anderson lounging by the pool. The sun is glistening on his tanned physique. Even from this distance he can see the definition in his abs, the light dusting of hair that begins at his chest and trails down to below the waistband of his swim trunks. Kurt remembers many summer afternoons spent in this very same position and the view has only changed for the better.

Making a spur of the moment decision, Kurt leaves his room and heads toward the pool. He hopes to look nonchalant, like he was simply taking a walk to stretch his legs after a long flight. Cooper notices him as he steps off the path.

“Hey! It’s been a long time Kurt. How’s it hangin?” Cooper has stood up from his lounge chair and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head, a big smile on his face.

“Oh! Uh, h-hi Cooper. Y-y-yeah, it’s been three years.” Kurt rolls his eyes at the obvious squeak in his voice. It’s like he’s thirteen again.

Cooper's grin gets even bigger, something Kurt didn't even think possible. Kurt’s blush moves from his cheeks down his neck and up to his hairline.

“Paris, right? Burt mentioned something about you taking Paris fashions by storm. Or something like that. Very proud of you.” Cooper takes a couple steps closer to Kurt and Kurt takes a couple steps away from Cooper.

“Yeah, um I was in Paris, but I didn’t take anything by storm. Just worked on my projects, explored Europe; the usual.” Kurt tries to pass it off as just another thing he’s done. Cooper has traveled the world, both with his family and while filming movies; it’s probably no big deal to him. “I, um saw your last movie. I liked it a lot.” He’d followed Cooper’s career when he left for Paris, and was surprised to see that he had moved from commercials to movies. Granted he hadn’t had big parts in the movies, but Kurt made sure to see every single one as soon as they came to Paris.

That gets Cooper’s attention; nothing has changed. Mention one of his movies, and Cooper will spend hours discussing the minutiae involved with filming, and regaling whoever is within his eyesight with stories of his experiences on every project he’s ever been involved with.

“Hey, Coop? Have you heard anything about….Oh, uh hey Kurt!” Blaine had seen his brother through the gate, but hadn’t seen that he was talking to anyone. It wouldn’t be the first time he stumbled upon his brother practicing a monologue (even if it had been months since his last audition). When he sees that Kurt is sitting on the chair next to Cooper, he stops in his tracks and curses his lack of a stylish outfit.

“Hi, Blaine. How’ve you been?” Despite Blaine standing right next to him, Kurt can’t seem to take his eyes off Cooper.

Blaine notices, and a frown crosses his face before he wipes it away and answers, “Great. I’ve been working at a…”

“Oh, nobody’s interested in your charity, Squirt. Kurt was just asking me about working with George, Leo and Al.” Cooper had noticed years ago that his little brother has a crush on Kurt and now that Kurt is back from Paris he figures he can do something to get the two of them together. And what better way than to make him jealous and _finally_ get him to confess his love.

All Kurt can do is stand there, his head moving back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match, while Cooper and Blaine carried on a conversation as if they were twelve years old. After a few minutes of being ignored by Cooper, Kurt returns to his room with the intention of continuing to unpack his clothes. Instead he finds his father sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book; obviously waiting for him. 

"Hey, dad. Are you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could maybe go out to dinner, maybe do a little shopping?" He looks hopeful, and who is Kurt to turn down a chance to influence his dad's wardrobe.

"Sure. Just let me change my clothes into something a little less…." He doesn't know how to finish that statement without sounding like he isn't happy to be there. So he just let it trail off.

"Parisian?" His dad knows him well. And the grin on his face means that he isn't offended at all.

Kurt grins. "Yeah, Parisian."

Forty-five minutes later Kurt and his father are walking around downtown, looking through the windows of the stores and discussing all that has happened since they’d last seen each other.

"Downtown has really changed since I went away. It's nice to see so many successful boutiques here. I honestly never thought I'd see the day more than flannel shirts and Wrangler's would be sold here. I'm really impressed!"

"Well, I can't say that I've actually shopped in any of these stores, but I knew you'd enjoy seeing how things can change for the better in just a few short years. Let's go find someplace to have some food, I'm starvin'."

They find what Burt calls a bistro, which makes Kurt roll his eyes and snort, and sit at a table on the patio. After placing their orders, they continue their conversation. Burt asks after Kurt's friends in Paris, especially the ones he met over his Christmas visits. Kurt asks after the Andersons and the few friends Burt has in the area. Kurt mentions that he saw Cooper out by the pool earlier and had gone out to say 'Hi'. He is hoping his dad will get the hint that Kurt wants to hear every little detail about Cooper, but he doesn't. Instead he starts asking if Kurt has made any plans for the future.

"Mmmm, no not really. I haven't decided if I want to find a job working for an already established design house, or if I want to try my hand at being my own boss. I have excellent references from my instructors, so I know I could probably get into either of my top two choices. But…" He trails off, not sure if he should verbalize his fears, in case they come true.

"What do you really want to do, though? Would you be happy working at the bottom of the food chain for who knows how long? Or do you want to take the chance and build something of your own? I support you no matter what you decide, but do what _you_ want, not what you think you should do. The easy way is not always the best." 

Kurt is surprised. He knows that his dad loves him unconditionally, but he also knows that his dad doesn't always understand him. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe his dad understands what he needs better than he does himself. "I'll think about it. I need to go through my designs first. See if I have enough to start my own label. If not I might spend the summer creating more." He's pretty sure he has enough to last him for at least four seasons; it's just a matter of making his final decision.

"Well, I'll help you in any way I can. I may not know anything about fashion, but I know what I like." He finishes signing his name to the credit slip and stands. "Come on, let's get outta here and walk for a bit more."

* * *

Three days later Kurt’s sitting in the shade of the gardens leaning against a tree; his sketch pad on his lap, colored pencils scattered around the blanket. The remains of his lunch- a baguette, some cheese, ham, and a small bottle of wine - are tucked away in the small basket on the far corner. He’s startled by approaching footsteps, footsteps he would know anywhere. He has spent many a sleepless night waiting to hear those sounds coming toward his bedroom, ready to pledge their undying love for him.

He looks up as Cooper rounds the corner, amazed at how the sunlight can make a handsome man even more handsome.

“There you are! I was hoping to see you today.” Cooper grins at Kurt, thinking to himself that this was going to be so worth it in the end. “How would you like to go out and have dinner with me sometime? We really should get to know each other, now that you’re back home.” 

Startled, Kurt can't help but shake his head to try to get his brain to work again. _Did Cooper just ask me out? On a date? With him?_

"Kurt? Did you hear me?" Cooper snaps his fingers in front of Kurt's face a few times, trying to get his attention.

"Oh! I-I was just thinking of something else. I'd love to go out with you. To dinner with you, I mean." He really hates how his imagination went from an innocent dinner invitation to dating and professions of love. Also, how he can't stop the terrible flush from brightening his cheeks.

"Great! How's tomorrow evening sound? We could maybe go see a movie afterward? Or whatever you want." Cooper makes sure to have his most charming smile on his face as he watches the emotions cross Kurt's face.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Let me know what time I should be ready." He can't keep the smile off his face; or the dreamy look out of his eyes.

"Will do. I'll let you get back to your afternoon. See you tomorrow, Kurt." Cooper waves as he returns to the main house, intent on finding Blaine to tell him about his date the next evening.

~#~#~#~

_If I'm acting so distracted I'm thinking about the fireworks That go off when you smile Don't get me wrong_

Their dinner the next night is very enjoyable. Cooper is surprised at how much he enjoys getting to know Kurt as more than just the kid who lived above the garage. Kurt has dreams; dreams that Cooper is sure will come true. For the first time Cooper enjoys an entire evening with someone without spending the conversation talking about himself. They talk for so long that every movie they are interested in seeing have already had their last showing, so they end up walking through the streets, window shopping.

They pass an empty storefront which catches Kurt's eye. He turns around to take a closer look through the windows. Cooper stands beside him, waiting for Kurt to say something. When he says nothing, but continues to stare through the windows with a look of longing on his face, Cooper finally asks, "Something wrong?"

Kurt is snapped out of his trance when he hears Cooper's voice so close to his ear. "Hmmm? No, nothing’s wrong. I think I just decided what I want to do with my life." He grins, pulls his phone from his pocket and dials the number of the leasing agent listed on the sign in the window. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'm interested in seeing the storefront on the corner of Main and Fourth. Please return my call at your earliest convenience." He hangs up the phone and turns to face Cooper. "Do you mind if we call it an evening? I need to go talk to my dad."

Cooper is perplexed, but agrees. When they get home, Kurt gives him a quick peck on the cheek before running up the stairs to find his dad.

"Dad! I found it! I found the perfect place to open up shop! It's a corner spot, so there will be lots of traffic. And I called the listing agent to get a better look. It’ll take some work on the inside, painting and building a few things, but I think I can do most of it myself. I'll also have to find a small factory somewhere close that can produce my pieces for me. And I'll have to find some textile suppliers that have the things I want." He is ticking the items off on his fingers as he says them. "I need to write all this down. I won't remember anything in the morning!" He searches the room for something to write on.

Burt stands and reaches out his hand to stop his son. "Kurt! Hold on, what are you talking about? Sit down and start from the beginning." He pulls Kurt to the dining table and gently pushes him into a chair. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what in the world you're talking about kiddo."

Kurt closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then another, opens his eyes and smiles at his dad. "Weeeellll. I went on a date this evening. With Cooper." He takes a beat, waiting to hear if his dad will comment on that bit of news. "After dinner, we were walking downtown and I saw it; the perfect place to open up my flagship store. Or what will be my flagship store when I become designer to the stars." 

Burt isn't surprised that Kurt made his decision on the spur of the moment. He's always lived his life in the now and made decisions in his own way and his own time. "So, you've made your decision. Tell me how I can help. I wield a mean paintbrush and it's been years since I hammered my thumb instead of the nail." He chuckles at the memory of the last time he'd hung a picture; couldn't pick anything up with his left hand for a week.

"I won't know anything until I talk to the leasing agent and see the space. Hopefully she'll call back tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll look through my stuff from IFA and contact some of the manufacturers in the area, see if they can do what I need them to. Oh, and I'll also try to find textile suppliers." He starts writing down all the stuff he needs to do, ignoring the huge smile on his dad's face.

After ten minutes of only seeing the top of Kurt's head, Burt decides to call it a night and heads to bed with a 'goodnight, kiddo' to his son. He gets a vague wave in response.

* * *

It takes three days for the listing agent to call Kurt back, but she is willing to meet that afternoon. Kurt wants to have someone else go with him but his dad is busy driving Mrs. Anderson for the day, so he searches for Cooper, hoping he'll have the afternoon free to go with him. Cooper is headed from the main house to the garage when Kurt finally catches up with him. "Cooper, do you have time to go look at that shop we saw the other night? I'd like another set of eyes there when I go look at it this afternoon."

"What time? I have a very important meeting with my agent at one thirty. And I have a massage scheduled for noon." He continues to walk toward his car.

"Oh. Yeah. No, the appointment is at two. I'll just go by myself. That's fine." Kurt turns to walk away, disappointed but understanding that Cooper has his own life and can't be at his beck and call. They aren't dating or anything. One dinner, great as it was, doesn't equal life partners.

"Why don't you ask Blaine? He's not doing anything today. I'm sure he'd love to go with you." Cooper smiles as he got into his car. "If I get done with my agent in time, I can come by if you want; but I'm pretty sure Bob wants a meeting with me too. He's doing a new movie and is looking for a lead, you know." The last is said as he pulls out of the courtyard. A wave of Cooper's hand is the last Kurt saw of Cooper for the next two days.

Resigned to the idea of going to his appointment alone, Kurt decides to take his sketch book and sit under his favorite tree in the garden and come up with some tentative ideas for the interior design of his shop.

Within fifteen minutes, he's lost in his own imagination and doesn't notice someone come upon him and look over his shoulder. Until that someone says something to him.

* * *

"That looks really inviting; I'd want to spend time there. But I thought you designed clothes, not rooms."

Kurt is startled by the voice he hears and closes the cover on his sketch pad before he turns to face his audience. "You scared me! I didn't realize anyone else was here today." He _may_ remember something Cooper said, vaguely. But it's really hard to concentrate when Cooper is looking at him, and smiling at him, and generally in the same universe as him.

Blaine can see the look on Kurt's face and scowls. He knows that look; it's the same one all of his friends get when they see Cooper. He's really tired of that look. "Yeah, I don't have to be to the shelter until four thirty, so I thought I'd work on arranging the songs for the kids. They're really excited to start rehearsals."

"Shelter? I didn't know you had a job at a shelter."

"No, I just volunteer there. I'm organizing the kids into a little talent show type thing for the end of the summer. Keeps them busy while their moms deal with their legal stuff."

"Oh! That sounds like fun. And very admirable. I bet they get bored all day with nothing to do." Kurt is kind of impressed that Blaine would do something like that and not expect anything from it. Something Kurt had grown to admire in Rob, a selflessness that he wished he could see in himself. "And to answer your previous question, yes I do design clothes, but I'm going to view a potential shop location later this afternoon and wanted to come up with some possible set ups for the space. Of course, I won't know if any of them will work until I've actually been inside. These are all based on what I could see through the windows the other night with Cooper."

"Cooper? I didn't know you guys were hanging out. I thought he was spending all his time trying to get into some big blockbuster movie." Blaine can feel the defeat on his face; he only hopes Kurt can't tell.

"We went to dinner. We walked by the corner of Main and Fourth and I saw the space for lease. I have an appointment this afternoon to go see it. I was hoping Cooper could go with me, but he's busy."

"I could go with you. I-if you want, I mean. I don't mind. Give you another set of eyes; distract the agent while you snoop around a bit." He grins at Kurt, and repeats his silent mantra of _I love you. Please love me, not Cooper._

Kurt smiles at him and says, "Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from your work. Wouldn't want to disappoint the kids if they don't get their songs today."

"Oh, they had no idea they'd get songs today. We're just going to hold 'auditions' this afternoon. I need to see the talent we have before anything else. I would totally love to go with you. What time is the appointment?"

"Two. I was going to leave at one thirty, but if you want to go get lunch or something first, I can be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"Sure, let me go grab my things for this afternoon and I'll meet you in the courtyard." Blaine waits until he was out of Kurt's sight before he jumps in the air and throws his fist up in jubilation. He’s going somewhere with Kurt. He’d waited for this moment since he knew what he was feeling was love.

~#~#~#~

Blaine does a good job of distracting the leasing agent so that Kurt can spend time looking at every aspect of the space. They are all three surprised to discover that they have been there for almost two hours by the time Kurt has decided that he'll take the space, with an option to buy within the first three years. He sets up another appointment to sign the lease documents and says goodbye to the agent as she closes up the shop.

When he looks at Blaine, he notices the look on his face, but can't place it. Instead he says, "I'm really sorry it took so long, I just needed to spend a bit of time with the space before I committed to it completely. I hope you won't be late to the shelter?"

"No, it's not far from here. I'll just grab a cab and you can take the car home." He holds his hand up, preparing to hail a cab.

"Wait! You shouldn't have to be without transportation. It's your car. I'll take the bus home." It's been a long time since he rode the bus.

"You could come with me. To the shelter, I mean. I probably won't be more than an hour. Then we can both drive home.”

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems for you. I don't mind taking the bus." He kinda did mind, but he really didn't want to impose.

"It'll be fine. I'll introduce you to the kids and you can help me figure out what to do with them. It'll be fun. And no imposition, I promise." He holds out his hand to Kurt and is surprised when Kurt takes it. "Come on, I know a shortcut. We can leave the car here."

Turns out Blaine didn't really know a shortcut, but Kurt enjoyed teasing him when they circled the same block for the third time before discovering that they need to turn left, and _then_ right. They were even on time.

~#~#~#~

Kurt never thought he'd enjoy being around so many kids, but he’s really enjoying himself. Once the mothers start to hear the songs and laughter coming from the activities room, they begin to filter in and are surprised to see someone sitting with Blaine. Kurt introduces himself to a few of the moms, and compliments them on their style. He notes that even though they are trying to get back on their feet after experiencing things he can't even begin to imagine, they want to present themselves in ways that make them feel good. This is something Kurt fully believes in.

What Blaine said would be no more than an hour turns into three hours as the women in the shelter learn that Kurt is a designer (and is willing to give advice on styles and brands which will work for every person who asks). Blaine sits in a corner, smiling while he watches Kurt in his element, doling out advice like he was born to it. (Which if you were to ask Blaine, he was.) After every person who wants advice gets it, Kurt looks around for Blaine and motions that he's ready to go.

"You were really good with them. They really enjoyed having someone to help them. The staff here tries, but they just don't have the time." Blaine leads them in what he hopes is the right direction to the car.

Kurt spends a couple minutes organizing his thoughts before he speaks, "I enjoyed myself. The kids are adorable, and they all seem to really like you. You're very good with them. I can see why you like to come here." He looks over to Blaine as they continue walking, and sees the flush on his cheeks. "I think I want to go back with you next time. Maybe help with the talent show." Adding one more thing to his plate wouldn't cause any more stress to his life. Well, not _much_ more stress.

"Sure, I usually go three times a week. Of course once we get everything decided, I might start going more. Work with the kids one on one."

"Okay. Let me know when you go next time and I'll come with you."

Blaine can see his car and is desperately trying to prolong the evening. An evening he has dreamed of for as long as he can remember. "Did you need to do anything else? Before we head home?"

Looking around, Kurt is surprised to find that they are back where it all started this afternoon. He sighs before replying, "No, I should get home and finish putting all my ideas on paper before I forget them. Plus, I don't want to keep you from your work any longer." 

Cooper is waiting for them when they get home, Blaine is pretty sure he sees a lifted eyebrow and 'finally!' from his lips before they have parked. Kurt, on the other hand, sighs a bit when he notices Cooper standing in the driveway, waiting for them to park.

"Kurt! I tried to catch you at the shop, but nobody was there by the time I was done with my meetings. I hope you found someone to go with you and didn't have to go by yourself." Cooper is glad to see Kurt and Blaine together, but wants to make sure Blaine sees his interest in Kurt and Kurt's plans. 

"Yeah, Blaine was kind enough to go with me. Thanks to him I got all my measurements and had quite a bit of time to become one with the space." The expression on Kurt's face is one of excitement; excitement for finally realizing his dreams and excitement that Cooper seems to still be interested in him. If Kurt could have told his thirteen year old self that he would have Cooper Anderson's undivided attention, he's sure he never would have believed himself.

A frown creeps onto Blaine's face. The same frown that seems to appear every time Cooper is in the vicinity of Kurt. A frown that Cooper really wants to tease him about; try to get Blaine to do something about his feelings. But he knows it's not the right time to do anything yet. Soon, very soon, he will be able to bring his master plan to its final conclusion.

~#~#~#~

The next couple of weeks are spent finalizing the plans for his shop. He finds the textiles he needs as well as a small factory that can produce small quantities of the items he wants to have on hand when he opens. He also returns to the shelter with Blaine where he not only helps the women create outfits appropriate for their interviews and jobs, but also helps the kids come up with costumes for their show. He has always enjoyed makeovers, and making an acceptable outfit from the few items these women were able to bring with them is a challenge he is willing to take.

With the help of his father and a few of the other members of the household staff, Kurt is able to turn what was once a very plain, open space into a warm and inviting boutique Paris would not be ashamed to call its own. He creates a sitting area near the dressing rooms and small display areas where he will locate items within the same collection. After spending so much time at the shelter, Kurt realizes that the women need a place they can choose some items to complement what they already have, so he creates a 'new to you' section of his shop space and gears it towards offering high quality, slightly used items specifically to women in need. 

While his days are spent painting, building and planning, his nights are spent on dates. With Cooper. The first time Cooper asks him out, Kurt is slightly surprised; they haven't really seen each other much since Kurt began work on his shop. He knows that Cooper is busy auditioning for some big movie, but he was sure that there was some interest in him. He wouldn't have asked Kurt out the first time if there wasn't, would he? Then one afternoon, a knock on the door and Cooper is on his doorstep with a big smile and an even bigger bunch of flowers.

"Cooper! What a surprise!" 

"Hey Kurt. Wanted to stop by and see what you've done with the place. And bring you these." The flowers are gorgeous, and smell divine.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to give me anything. But I'm glad you did. They're beautiful." He can feel the flush rising up his neck, onto his face. "Would you like a tour of the place? I don't have any of the merchandise yet, but everything is ready."

"I'd love to have the grand tour, but I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Dress casual. I'll see you then." And he was out the door.

* * *

Showered and dressed by six thirty, Kurt paces his bedroom waiting for Cooper to knock on his door. He’s never been quite so nervous about a date; even his first date with Rob. After an hour of anxiously awaiting the knock on the door, Kurt is surprised to hear his dad talking to someone in the living room. He opens his door to find his dad and Cooper discussing some new gadget or other.

"Cooper, I didn't hear you knock. Sorry if I kept you waiting." A pointed look in his dad's direction received no response, other than a slight rising of an eyebrow.

"No worries, Kurt. Your father was kind enough to invite me in when he saw me waiting downstairs. I was a couple minutes early, and didn't want to rush you. I know Blaine hates to be rushed, figured you were the same."

"You bet he is." Can be heard on the other side of the room, and is received with an eye roll from Kurt, as well as a grin from Cooper. 

"We should probably get going. Don't wait up, dad." Kurt waves to his father as he grabs Coopers hand and leads him out the door.

"Nice talking with you, Burt. See you around."

"You too, Cooper. Have fun." He closed the door and couldn't help letting a small sigh escape. If only his son could see what has been right in front of his face, almost all his life.

~#~#~#~

Dinner turns out to be at a small restaurant in the next town over. While there is a great camaraderie between Cooper and Kurt, Kurt can't help but feel that something is different from the last time they had shared a meal.

Cooper is attentive, and engaging but the meal feels like it’s between brothers rather than two men on a date. Cooper regales Kurt with stories of his auditions as well as his commercial filming; but Kurt continuously feels as if Cooper is trying to entertain him, rather than spend time with someone who could become a partner someday.

"Is there something wrong?" Cooper stops in the middle of telling a story of the first time he met James Cameron. He’s surprised that Kurt would think anything is wrong, he thought they were having a great time.

"No, not with me. Why? Are you not having fun?" Cooper is concerned that he's done or said something to offend Kurt.

"No, it just seems that you're a little caught up in telling me all your stories, but don't want to hear anything that I have to say. This date just seems different, forced somehow." Kurt hates to sound like he’s asking for something extra, but he'd been on dates before and during every single one he'd been able to participate in the conversation.

"Oh, did you want to talk about something else? Want me to tell you about the time Leo and I almost got arrested in Venezuela? That's a funny story…"

"No, no. I. I guess my busy week is just catching up with me a bit. Would you mind if we called it a night? I think I need to get a bit more sleep than I've been getting." He begins looking around for their server, hoping to get the check and get out of here. Maybe his crankiness will disappear after a good night's sleep.

"Sure, no problem. Let me take care of the check and I'll meet you outside." Cooper stands and heads toward the bar while Kurt walks out the door and stands with his back toward the restaurant. He was really hoping this would be an enjoyable evening, but Cooper seemed to have a one track mind. A _Cooper_ track mind.

"Ready to go?" He jumps when he feels the whisper of breath graze his ear, before the question has registered in his brain.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

All hopes of this being a proper date are dashed when Cooper stops the car outside the garage, steps out, and begins walking toward the main house; all without wishing Kurt a 'good night'. He’s able to hold the tears back until he has reached his room, where he’s muffling his sobs into his pillow before falling into a fitful sleep.

~#~#~#~

The next morning Kurt wakes in a foul mood, to foul weather. He can't help grinning at Mother Nature once again making the weather fit his mood to a T.

* * *

One day later Kurt is on another date with Cooper, this time to a movie. He agreed to go only after Cooper apologized for the disaster of their dinner date. He hopes that seeing a movie with Cooper will, at the least, create a diversion from Cooper telling story after story of his experiences on sets and in auditions.

They choose seats in the back row of the theater, causing Kurt to hope that Cooper has other plans in store for the darkness. They have been on three dates and Cooper has shown no affection other than smiles and grins. By this time Kurt expects at least hand holding or a kiss good night. Any kind of physical contact would be acceptable. The long held crush Kurt has on Cooper is beginning to feel like it would forever be relegated to his teenage memories, despite the dates they go on together.

Kurt's fantasies of making out with Cooper in the back row of a movie theater are dashed as soon as the previews begin; Cooper keeps a running commentary on all the acting choices he would have made if he had been the star of the film. Kurt quickly crosses his arms over his chest and sinks down in the seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. He really doesn't want to be stared at or 'shushed' because his date can't keep quiet during a movie.

"How'd you like the movie? I thought Channing did a marvelous job as the boyfriend, but I would have tried to play off Britney a bit less. The boyfriend was the main character, after all."

"He was only in the first three minutes of the movie, Cooper. The movie was all about Britney's journey through coming to terms with Channing's death and how true love conquers all." Kurt can't help but point out the plot of the movie.

"Yeah, but if _I_ had been in the movie, they would have wanted me to be in more scenes. I'm sure my excellent skills would have been very helpful in getting the other actors to put in a better performance." Kurt feels the barest whisper of contact when Cooper uses his hand to lead him from the theater. Soon it is gone, replaced by a distance that is beginning to feel greater than the inches separating them on the street.

Once again Cooper parks the car and heads toward the main house without another word to Kurt.

The next morning, Kurt can't help but roll his eyes at the cloudless blue sky that greets him when he opens his window. "Figures, Mother Nature _never_ understands."

* * *

Kurt became so caught up in finding suppliers for his shop that it took him almost a week, and a comment from his dad, to realize that he had done nothing but work day and night. So, being Kurt Hummel, he decides to track Cooper down and invite him to see the latest exhibit at the local museum; one that he is very anxious to see on the history of fashion in small-town America.

They agree to go the following Friday morning and end the date with a picnic in a local park. Kurt spends Thursday afternoon and evening making the items for the picnic and wakes up early Friday morning to pack everything into the insulated basket he found in the closet.

"Hey, Kurt ready to go?" Cooper pokes his head in the open door, a smile on his face as he sees the basket and blanket sitting on the table.

"Yeah. Would you grab that? I need to get something from my room." He points to the basket as he walks down the hall.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

The museum opens Kurt's eyes to trend making and its path from small-town America to the design houses of New York, Paris and Milan. He thinks back to his younger years and how all the girls in his class would follow the 'popular crowd' when dressing in the morning; and how fickle the teenage girl could be in their fashion choices.

Cooper isn't as interested in the exhibit as Kurt is, but he puts in a valiant effort while Kurt spends his time viewing each section in detail. He makes it through the museum quicker than Kurt, and soon he is by himself alone in the last room with nothing to do but wait until Kurt finishes. So he decides to have a bit of fun.

"Blaine! Whatcha doing this afternoon?"

“Cooper? Uhm, I don't have anything planned until later when I have to be at the shelter. Why?"

"Well, I'm out with Kurt and we were planning to grab some lunch, but I just heard from my agent and the director wants me to do a quick reading with a possible leading lady. So….I need you to meet us and go to lunch with Kurt for me." He really hopes his karma won't be harmed for this little lie.

"Sure, I guess I could meet you."

"Great, we'll be walking by Town Center Park in about forty-five minutes. Why don't you meet us there?" Forty-five minutes should be enough, right?

"Okay. See you then."

Walking back through the museum, Cooper waits until he sees Kurt before pretending to finish a call from his agent. "..yeah, I can be there at one…..So, the same scene as before?…Yeah, got it. See you then." He might feel a little bit guilty, but he is sure that this would be the best role of his life.

"Problem?"

"Nah. I need to go for a last minute reading with my new leading lady. Today. At one." Kurt's face shows his disappointment, but he quickly wipes the look off his face.

"Oh. Well I guess we can do lunch some other time. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, that should work. Come on, I'll walk you back to the car. I'll take a cab to my meeting." They finish the museum together, and once again Kurt is a little disappointed that there is no physical contact between him and Cooper. Handholding isn't too much to ask, is it?

Cooper opens the door, allowing Kurt to exit ahead of him, lightly touching the small of Kurt's back before pulling his hand away and walking down the sidewalk toward the park.

"Blaine. Fancy meeting you here! Isn't this just great? Kurt why don't you have lunch with Blaine?"

"Cooper, what are you talking about? You ask…"

"Great! Here are the keys to the car, Kurt. Blaine, give me your keys and I'll just take your car. You can catch a ride with Kurt after lunch. See you guys later! Have fun!" Tossing the keys to Kurt and taking them from Blaine, Cooper jogs away before Blaine can finish his sentence and blow his plans.

"You don't mind having lunch with me, do you?"

"No, it's fine. I packed a picnic and we were going to eat in the park. Is that okay?" Kurt watches as Cooper quickly moves down the street, tossing his keys in the air, not a care in the world. "The car is just around the corner; do you want to go find a place to set up? And I'll go get the basket and blanket."

"Sure. Sun or shade?"

"How about both? It's always nice to have an option. I'll be a few minutes."

He has no trouble finding Blaine in the park; Friday afternoon isn't exactly the busiest time of day. He hands the blanket to Blaine and sets the picnic basket down after it is spread on the grass.

"What do we have to eat? When Cooper asked me to take his place for lunch, I assumed it would be to a restaurant."

"Cooper asked you to take his place?"

"Yeah, he called about an hour ago and asked me to meet you guys here at the park and have lunch with you. He didn't want you to eat by yourself." Blaine peeks into the picnic basket, and almost groans when he discovers the plethora of delicious items awaiting him. "You're not upset, are you? I really didn't mind. I enjoyed our time together last week. I thought you did too."

"No, I'm not upset. Not really. I was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Cooper. I thought we were getting close. We've spent so much time together since I got back." He begins unpacking the picnic basket, placing the items on the blanket before waving his hand for Blaine to begin making his plate.

"This looks delicious. Where did you get the food? I want to go there for every meal." He places a bit of each item brought out of the basket on a plate and hands it to Kurt. "Here, I made you a plate."

Surprised, Kurt takes the plate and waits until Blaine has made another. They begin eating at the same time, but Kurt stops once he hears the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth. "I made it last night."

"Wow! You made this? I didn't know you could cook. You are very surprising, Mr. Hummel." It takes another three minutes before either speaks again, instead choosing to focus on the food.

"Thank you, by the way. For having lunch with me; and for liking my food." He can't look at Blaine, so he begins repacking the picnic basket.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Kurt. It's my pleasure, really." Blaine reaches out a hand to Kurt, hoping to get him to stop what he's doing. "Hey, Kurt I'm telling the truth here. I've always enjoyed spending time with you. I think you've been my best friend since you moved here."

Kurt's sure he looks like a fish, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out; he lifts his head and sees sincerity on Blaine's face. He feels his eyes get bigger, as he realizes that Blaine is suddenly very close to him. He clears his throat and stands up quickly. "We should get home. I-I have some paperwork to do this afternoon. And I'm sure you have things to do too."

_We'll need wood and we will need stones for a brand new house_

Disappointment shows for a brief moment before Blaine is schooling his face to neutral. "Sure. Let me help you finish cleaning up." He stands up reaching down to pick up the basket, but Kurt has already moved the basket from the blanket. Blaine reaches down and gathers the blanket before leading Kurt from the park and to the car.

~#~#~#~

Everything changes. 

The Anderson house is holding a grand party; for Cooper. Cooper's meeting went better than anyone expected, especially Blaine. Cooper is going to be in the next big blockbuster: _Identity Supremely Born._ Preparations for the party are in full swing; Kurt is making the final touches to the set-up of his shop. He has hired his staff, received his orders from his manufacturers and made sure that everything is as perfect as it could be.

He's on his way from the garage to his room when he is stopped by Cooper. "Kurt! Did you hear? I got the part in Bobby's next movie. I start shooting in a week, in Portugal."

"I did hear. Congratulations!" Kurt moves toward Cooper for a hug, the first contact he's ever had with Cooper; he's surprised to find that the spark he's expecting doesn't happen. "We should go out to celebrate, just the two of us. Maybe the night before you leave?"

"That would be nice, but I'm going to be busy right up until I get on a plane. Costume fittings and packing. You know how it is before going to a foreign country. So much to do. Plus, mom and dad wanted to throw a party for me. It's the night before I leave."

"I did hear something about that. Seems to be all anyone can talk about."

"Hey, you should come to the party; as my guest, of course." He has one more chance to get Kurt and Blaine together. He knows he has a reputation at family parties, and he intends to live up to that reputation. In a VERY big way.

"I'd love that, thank you." 

"Great! The party starts at eight. If I don't see you before then, please save the first dance for me." He waves to Kurt as he continues toward his car, already thinking of the errands on his list for the rest of the day.

~#~#~#~

The night of the party, Kurt takes extra care in dressing. He makes sure that his tuxedo, a creation from one of his IFA friends, sits correctly on his body and is free of any stray lint or hair. He runs his fingers through his hair, going for the styled but not overly styled look. His shoes are shined to perfection; he has no stray fibers showing on his pants or jacket. His skin has the perfect amount of dewiness showing. His lips are perfectly pink and kissable, if he does say so himself.

The party starts promptly at eight, but living in Paris instilled a habit of being fashionably late to big events. And in the Andersons' world, there is no event bigger than Cooper's party.

_Things aren't quite as they seem inside my domain You can't know about everything, only pleasure and pain_

He can hear the music and the guests before he makes it down the stairs from his apartment. For as far back as he can remember, he has dreamed of attending one of the Anderson's parties. 

_Just around the corner, half a mile to heaven Strong enough to hold you, starved for some affection_

He spent many a night sitting at his window, craning his neck to see a glimpse of the well-dressed party guests. But what he most wanted to see was Cooper Anderson, dressed to the nines in black tie. He spent many years watching Cooper wine and dine women and men at these parties. He would spend days after the parties dreaming that Cooper would show him as much affection and interest. 

_I've already made my bed, like it or not As long as there's no regrets I'll be here when the ride stops_

Tonight is his night. He knows it.

It takes a while for Cooper to spot him in the crowd, and even longer for him to make his way over to him. Kurt mingles, but makes sure to always keep Cooper in his line of sight. He's looking forward to his dance with Cooper, and to finally be asked to the pool house, just like all Cooper's other conquests.

"Kurt! Sorry it took so long for me to get to you. I am SO popular!" Cooper's exuberance is catching.

"So I've seen. I'm surprised you’d take time out to spend time with little old me." He smiles, hoping Cooper can detect the teasing in his voice.

"You're just as important as anyone else here, Kurt. Even more important to me than almost everyone." Cooper leans close to whisper the last words into Kurt's ear. 

Blaine has stopped behind his brother and watches as he whispers something into Kurt's ear. Something that has caused the red to move up Kurt's neck. He’s seen this happen so many times over the years; he wants to make sure Kurt doesn't become another in the long trail of broken hearts Cooper has behind him.

_I'm the thorn in your side and the child to protect And I'm just around the comer, half a mile to heaven_

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere a little more private?" Cooper continues whispering into Kurt's ear, knowing not only that he is causing Kurt to overheat, but also that Blaine is observing from somewhere within hearing distance.

"Y-yeah. That sounds great. But don't you have to stay here and mingle. It is YOUR party after all."

"Nah! They won't notice if I disappear for a while. I've said hello to everyone I need to, at least for a bit." He rubs his hand over Kurt's arm, stopping at his hand and squeezing it before moving away from Kurt. "Tell you what, you head to the pool house and I'll grab a little bubbly and meet you there in a couple minutes."

Kurt nods his head. "Okay."

* * *

Blaine is quick to turn away when he hears Kurt agree to meet Cooper in the pool house. He needs to come up with a plan to waylay Cooper so he can go meet Kurt instead.

"Cooper. I think mom and dad were looking for you. I saw them go into the library."

"Really? Did they say what they wanted? I was just going to go meet someone." He motions in the vague direction of the pool house.

"Yeah, I know. You were going to take a bottle of champagne, and spend a little quality time with your latest 'love'. But I'm pretty sure mom and dad were really anxious to see you before the party ends. Maybe they want you to say a few words." He really needs Cooper to be distracted from his mission. "Tell you what, I'll grab the bottle and a couple glasses. Take them to the pool house. Get everything all set up for you. Make apologies for your being held up."

"You'd do that for me? I thought you were fed up with my 'philandering ways' years ago. You're the best, Squirt!"

"Don't call me that. Go find mom and dad; I'll take care of stuff at the pool house." Blaine shooed Cooper away towards the house.

As soon as Cooper is out of his line of sight, Blaine collects the champagne and glasses and makes his way to the pool house. He has a little wooing to do himself.

~#~#~#~

Kurt spent years watching Cooper duck out of his family parties and meet someone in the pool house. He watched as both men and women waited for him to show up and then succumbed to his advances minutes after the first strains of music reached their ears. Cooper perfected his seduction techniques at the tender age of fourteen, and Kurt watched as he grew more confident in getting what he wanted. He never saw what happened after the door closed and the shades were drawn, but as he became older, his imagination became much more descriptive when he thought about what could be happening behind closed doors. When he was eleven, Kurt dreamed about holding hands, maybe hugging each other. By the time he was able to drive, he knew that Cooper and his 'friends' did much more than that, he recognized the rumpled hair and clothes askew and knew that they had sex. 

Now it's his turn. It's his turn to live out his longest held fantasies. To finally be the one to catch Cooper's eye. He will walk out the door, his hair rumpled and shirt un-tucked; looking like sex personified. He can't help grinning to himself as memories of the faces of Cooper's past lovers flash through his mind. Each one had a look of satisfaction as they turned from that last kiss and headed back to the party.

He hears the music begin again, and is startled when he turns to the door and sees Blaine, rather than Cooper, standing in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind. Cooper was waylaid by our parents. I told him I'd come and keep you company." Blaine says as he steps into the room. He holds out the champagne glasses. "Hold these and I'll open the bottle. We'll have a toast. To friends."

Kurt smiles as he hears the cork pop out of the bottle; he's been partaking in the free flowing champagne all evening. "You're a very considerate brother, to come out here and keep me company." He takes a sip, and giggles as the bubbles tickle the back of his throat.

"It's no problem. I like spending time with you." Blaine drains his glass, hoping for any courage he might find, even from the bottom of a glass of champagne.

Kurt begins to hum and sway to the music, while Blaine downs another glass of champagne. He looks over to Blaine with a small, dreamy smile on his face. "Dance with me?" Kurt holds his hand out to Blaine, wiggling the fingers when he doesn't move. "Please? I love this song. I've watched the guests at your parties dance to this song for as long as I can remember."

_I can't forget you, I've thought you out, dear I know your profile and I know the way you kiss Just the thing I miss on a night like this_

Blaine steps toward Kurt, fitting their hands together. Swaying to the music, Blaine allows himself to get caught up in the feelings coursing through his body. He can feel how Kurt has relaxed himself into the dancing; how he has allowed himself to relax into Blaine's hold. 

_Music in the night, a dream that can be heard_

Blaine takes the chance and moves his head to rest against Kurt's shoulder, his lips less than an inch from touching Kurt's neck. He lets out a sigh and a smile spreads across his mouth.

_I hear the breezes playing in the trees above While all the world is saying you were meant for love_

He has wanted this for so long, to be held by Kurt, dance with Kurt, to be close to Kurt.

_Do you mean that I will fall in love per chance? Isn't it romance?_

The song ends and another begins; Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder and looks into Kurt's face. He thinks he sees in Kurt's eyes what he himself feels; so he decides to go for it. To make that final move toward what he wants. He closes his eyes and leans toward Kurt's lips and can feel Kurt leaning toward him as well. When they are millimeters away from their lips touching they hear Cooper call out "Hey Kurt, sorry I took so long!" as he opens the door.

Kurt jumps back from Blaine so fast it's like he got too close to a fire and only just realized that he was seconds from being burned.

Cooper, apparently oblivious to what was about to happen, grabs Kurt's hand and begins leading him back to the party. "You owe me a dance, I've asked the band to play a special song, just for you. We have less than a minute to get back to the dance floor." Cooper and Kurt walk quickly back to the party, Blaine watching them leave; frustration showing on his face. Sometimes he really wishes he never had a brother.

~#~#~#~

The next morning Kurt wakes in his own bed. His hair is messy; not from sex, but a restless night sleeping. He's pretty sure he spent the night running between Paris and his father's home; being pulled by the allure of each. One exciting, the other safe; one exotic, the other comfortable; one new, the other familiar. When he opens his eyes, it takes him a few seconds to remember that he doesn't have to make a choice, he's where he wants to be, about to embark on a new chapter in his life. One he chose for himself, with nobody trying to force their opinions on him.

A knock on his window causes him to groan and get out of bed. He is surprised to see Cooper waiting for him. "Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I don't leave until late this afternoon." Cooper says with a grin on his face as he takes in Kurt's 'just woken up' look. "I wanted to ask you something before I left. Come outside for a minute?"

"Okay. I'll be out in a couple minutes." Kurt says, a hand immediately going to his hair. "I want to run a comb through my hair and brush my teeth." He can feel his face becoming redder as his sleep fogged brain begins to realize what he must look like. He's seen himself in the morning; the sight is not pretty.

"Don't take too long, you look great just the way you are." Cooper's grin broadens as he sees the surprise in Kurt's eyes. "I'll meet you in the garden."

Less than five minutes later, Kurt has found Cooper sitting on the bench in the middle of the rose garden.

Cooper reaches for Kurt's hand and turns to face him. "I know this is sudden, but I want you to know that I think we're good together. I want you to come with me. On location. I don't want to spend time away from you when we're just beginning our relationship. At least I think we're beginning a relationship. I want to. With you." Cooper watches the emotions play over Kurt's face; surprise, shock, uncertainty. 

"I-I can't just leave. I have a boutique opening in less than a month. I planned to spend time with my dad before I get too busy running a business. I want to go into the city and see some shows, shop, see friends." He knows that his dad and friends would understand if he takes off. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, traveling around the world with a new love and a movie production. "Can I think about it?" When Cooper starts to say something, Kurt asks "For an hour? It's a big decision."

Cooper nods his head; he knows what Kurt is going to choose. He'll have time to let Blaine know before they leave. "Yeah, let me know though? I'll get your ticket processed as soon as I hear from you." He stands to leave, smiling to himself as he walks away without hearing anything from Kurt saying that he hasn't decided yet.

~#~#~#~

An hour later, Kurt has made his decision and is packing his suitcase for an indeterminate amount of time and climates. He's really glad he's always been partial to layering. 

He hears his father out in the courtyard, loading Cooper's bags into the trunk of the car. He can hear the laughter between the two men in his life; his past and his future. Smiling, he zips the suitcase and grabs his jacket and carry-on. As he steps out the door Cooper looks toward him and a smile lights his face up. "I'm ready. Sorry it took me so long."

"No worries, your dad was just making sure I knew what I'm getting myself into. Traveling with you." Kurt gives his father a look, and sees the tears being held back.

"Well, I've traveled by myself, and I must say that I'm an _excellent_ travel companion." Kurt grins when he hears the chuckle from his dad.

"Let me take those, you go say your goodbyes." Cooper says as he takes the bags from Kurt.

Kurt and his dad spend what seems like too much time and not enough time saying goodbye to each other. They know, in their hearts that they'll see each other again; the movie won't film forever, but it seems like Kurt just came home yesterday.

"I'll miss you, kiddo. Make sure you have fun. Get out and see the sights. Don't just stay in the hotel while Cooper's out filming." He gets one more hug, before his dad is moving away, surreptitiously wiping tears from his eyes.

"I will, dad. I'll send you postcards every day. And I'll take lots of pictures." Kurt doesn't bother wiping the tears flowing freely down his cheeks; he reaches for one last hug before getting into the car. 

As the car pulls away, Kurt can see in the mirror next to him another figure standing next to his dad. His dad pulls that person closer to his side and says something that makes the other person laugh. He doesn't spend much time thinking about what his dad said, or to whom he was speaking; he's more focused on what lays ahead of him.

He’s surprised that Blaine doesn’t come say ‘goodbye’ to him. They’ve spent so much time together over the past weeks, and he thought they had become friends again. The one regret he has is not having time to see him one last time before leaving with Cooper. 

~#~#~#~

Their flight is scheduled to leave at 4:47; at 4:15 they are still waiting in the boarding area for the plane to arrive. Cooper is getting frustrated; Kurt is trying to calm him down, reminding him that delays happen all the time and Cooper's threats aren't going to cause a plane to magically appear at the gate.

The plane finally arrives half an hour later causing everybody in the boarding area to cheer. Cooper calms down and begins frantically texting someone, trying to push his call time back an hour. By the time they are ready to board Kurt can hear a commotion somewhere in the terminal but pays it no more than a moment’s attention; until he hears his name being called "Kurt!"

He reaches for Cooper's arm, intent on stopping him from boarding the plane in case there's some kind of emergency at home; and hears his name again, "Kurt!" This time Cooper has heard it as well; he steps out of line, standing with Kurt while they wait for a familiar face to materialize in the crowd.

When Cooper sees who has been calling Kurt's name, he leans down to whisper in his ear "I'll see you in a couple months. Go to him." And gently pushes Kurt toward his little brother, who finally gained the courage to act on what his heart has been telling him to do for as long as he can remember. Cooper watches as Kurt walks toward Blaine, never looking back.

“Blaine, what’s wrong? Is it my dad?” His thoughts automatically go to thoughts of his father, lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. Then he sees the hope in Blaine’s eyes, hope that he recognizes in himself.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just needed to see you before you left. I-I needed to tell you….” He trails off as he sees the smile light up Kurt’s face. A smile that he hasn’t seen aimed at anyone but Kurt’s dad. He knows what that smile means. So, he takes a chance that his feelings are reciprocated.  
Before Blaine can make that final step, Kurt drops his carry-on and takes the steps toward Blaine. For the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel is taking the first step toward true love.

There, in the middle of the international boarding area, two souls finally become one. Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand, Kurt reaches for Blaine's cheek. 

_Come with me My love to the sea The sea of love_

After what seems like a lifetime of waiting they finally have their first kiss; which turns into a second and then a third, as they keep running out of air, but never out of a need to touch lips, for eternity.

On one of their pauses for air, Blaine asks "Why now?" Kurt replies, "I’ve been looking for you. Forever." 

_I wanna tell you How much I love you_

They smile at each other and continue kissing for what must be the millionth time, but they know will always feel like the first.

~#~#~#~

Cooper Anderson sits in his first class seat, silently toasting himself and his awesome skills at getting two people together. He knows that he probably could have done things quicker; but he's always enjoyed playing a part. And the part of tormenting older brother has always been his favorite. After the plane takes off he sends one last text to Burt, telling him that everything went according to plan. And also to probably not expect Kurt home tonight, he and Blaine have a lot of catching up to do. And they'll find the hotel key in Kurt's pocket soon enough. Cooper might enjoy playing tormenting older brother, but he enjoys being an older brother even more.


End file.
